Vincent's Tale
by Corruptchaos
Summary: A man is killed while protecting a young girl.  After 450 year's he meets her again in Las Noches, but she has no idea who he is.  Will she remember him and what he did for her?  Some mature content, none that goes into detail, yet.  May become Rated M.
1. Prologue

Note from the Author

This story is an alternate time line of the anime show BLEACH and is an idea created by the author and is not part of the show or Manga BLEACH. Some names in this story you may recognize if you have seen the shows or have read the Manga's "BLEACH" and Code Geass or played the game Final Fantasy 12: Dirge of Cerberus and credit for those names are give to the creators of BLEACH, Code Geass and Final Fantasy 12: Dirge of Cerberus . All other name are ideas of the author and credit for those name stays with him. Thank You.

**PROLOGUE**

The year is 1659 in a back street of England and a very wealthy 20 year old man by the name of Vincent Valentine has just been murdered while protecting a 9 year old girl from a group of men. As the men sneak away and the young girl crouches in a corner the mans spirit stands above his broken and bloody body. Stunned, he screams out in terror and runs for help but when he calls out no one hears him. He reaches out to grab a passerby but when he grabs the person they look in his direction but see no one and keep going on their way. When his body is finally found it is to late and the Chain of Fate has broken away from his body.

* * *

At his funeral the man's spirit sees his parent, friends, his fiancé, and others gathering in front of his closed casket as the preacher recites versus from the bible. He looks closer at the people gathered and sees near the front of the group the girl he was protecting the day he died.

After the preacher finishes he allows people to come up to say a few words and pay their respects.

His father goes first. "For his age, my son was very smart, kind, dedicated, and protective. When ever he saw someone in trouble or danger, he would step up and help, no matter what the cost."

His father starts to tear up as he tries to speak. "When he was ten years old, he was picked on and beaten up by bullies all the time, and when ever he would call out to people, they would never respond. They would just keep walking along and pretend nothing was going on. When ever he he would get home after some thing like this would happen, he would always promise to himself and me that he would never turn a blind eye to some one in need."

He walks over to his son's casket and place's his hand on the lid as tear's fall off of his nose and chin. "Even though...it took his life. I...I'm proud of him... for keeping that promise. We'll all miss you Vincent. And...I'm proud to call you...my son."

Vincent's spirit places a hand on his father's shoulder and tears fall from his eye's. "Thank you dad, for every thing."

His father moves to the side as his mother walks up to his casket.

When his mother tries to speak, she falls to her knees as tears of grief spill forth. His Father helps her to her seat and sit down while his fiancé steps forth to giver he respect.

And as she is speaking he notices a piece of paper sticking out of her purse with his name on it. He lets his gaze wander as she finishes and walks back to her seat but is surprised to see her smiling under her veil and realizes that the piece of paper in her purse must have been his will, because a few day after their wedding day, he had written in his will that most of his belongings and money was to go to her. his furry at her comes to a boiling point because of the surprise and betrayal that he feels. What surprises him more is the fact that the young girl he had saved steps forwarded.

As she looks down on his casket she says "I didn't even know his name until his identity had been found on that horrible day. But I did know he was an exceptionally kind hearted and strong man. The day he was killed he was protecting me from a group of men that that had taken me from my parents a few minutes before. He was just walking by when he saw the men who had taken me hurry into an alley. But before he left he heard me scream and came to my rescue."

Tears begin to well up in her eyes as she continues. "He looked back at me with a smile on his face and asked me if I was OK before he fell to his knee's and collapsed. Before he lost conciseness, i heard him say "i hope they didn't hurt you. Try and stay safe...", after he said that, i ran to my parent's and had them get help. But it was to late. I hope Vincent has found peace where ever he is."

As she walks back to her seat his anger at his Fiancé evaporates. He looks at the girl and, because of her kind words, decides to protect her, even as a spirit, for as long as he can.

* * *

A year after his funeral Vincent is walking behind the young girl, who he now knows as Kallen Galion. She stops at a jewelry store to look at a diamond necklace. Vincent looks at the price and sees that he has enough hidden money to get it for her. But as he was thinking of this, Kallen had already began to cross the street. He sees her and as he catches up to her, he sees a horse and buggy coming full speed at her. He grabs her dress and pulls her back out of harms way. She looks back to see who had saved her but she sees no one. As they continue on their way Vincent feels a terrible pain coming from his chest. When he looks down he sees that what's left of the Chan of Fate on his chest is encroaching closer to its base and he knows that he doesn't have that much time left in the living world. Later that night during dinner, Kallen tells her mother about what had happened with the horse and buggy earlier that day.

Later that night as Kallen sleeps Vincent grabs his hidden stash of money and takes it all to the Jewelery store and finds the necklace that had benn been looking at earlier that day. He grabs it and leaves the money on the counter as he walks through the door and back to Kallen's.

* * *

He puts it in a small box along with a note and places the box on her night stand. As the sun rises above the sky line the Chain of Fate begins it's final encroachment. He flies away from Kallen's house as the final link in the chain disappears and the base of the chain vanishes, leaving a hole in his chest. As the pain spreads his body explodes and reforms in to the body of a hollow and as he looks at this body his hollow mask begins to form. He lets out a terrible scream that turns into the roar of a hollow.

Kallen awakes to a loud eerie sound coming from the mountains. She walks over to the window and thinks she sees a shadowy figure flying away from the mountains. As she walks back to her bead she sees a box on her night stand with her name on it. When she opens it up a note falls out of it but still inside is the same diamond necklace that she was looking at the day before, but with ruby and sapphire gem's inlaid in the chain. She picks up the note and drops it again when she sees the name and then runs into her parents room. As she wakes her parents the note hits the floor with the words "Stay safe Kallen. Always protecting you, Vincent Valentine" are written inside.

* * *

This is my first fan fic, so if any one has any suggestions, I would love to here them. Either leave them as a reveiw, or send me a message.

And, yes this is kind of a cross over, since Vincent Valentine is the main charecter, byt i couldn't find Final Fantasy 12: Dirge of Cerberus in the games. The only thing i used from Final Fantasy 12: Dirge of Cerberus is his name, and his Chaos form. The rest is from bleach.


	2. The New Arrival

**Note from the Author**

This story is an alternate time line of the anime show BLEACH and is an idea created by the author and is not part of the show or Manga BLEACH. Some names in this story you may recognize if you have seen the show's or have read the Manga's "BLEACH" and Code Geass or played the game Final Fantasy 12: Dirge of Cerberus and credit for those names are give to the creators of BLEACH, Code Geass and Final Fantasy 12: Dirge of Cerberus . All other name are ideas of the author and credit for those name stays with him. Thank You.

* * *

_**450 Years Later**_

The arrancar, Akura, walks into the throne room of Las Noches with an odd look on his face. He stops in front of the throne and looks up, "Lord Aizen, a female arrancar has just arrived at the gates and has asked for an audience with you, sir."

Aizen looks down at him and notices the odd look on his face. "Is there something your not telling me Akura," Aizen asks him with a cunning smile.

Akura looks to the side uneasily and then looks back up at Aizen. "Well the thing is, sir, no one recognizes her. She's not one of us. sir."

Aizen leans back and closes his eyes. He leans over to the Arrancar by his side and mutters some thing to him. The arrancar says something back before slipping into the shadows. Aizen opens his eyes and looks at the gates and says "Very well. Let her in, I will speak to her." Akura bows and exit's the room. As the door closes, the arrancar that Aizen had spoken to before comes back out with two men behind him.

Aizen stands up and looks at the arrancar "Thank you for getting Gin," he nods to the silver haired man on the right, "and Kaname for me," he nods to the blind black haired man on the left.

The arrancar leans against the wall and say's "I still don't get why you need the director generals for this. It sounds like it's just another natural born arrancar like me."

Aizen looks at him and smiles, "That's the point. When I found you, you were still a Vasto Lorde and you weren't any stronger then the others that I had met. But look at you now, you became an arrancar naturally. And now your stronger then Yammy in his resurreccion form."

The arrancar thinks about what Aizen says and nods. "OK. Point taken. But back to the matter of things, if she had any kind of power that I had, we would have sensed her miles away. But I do see your point" As he finishes the doors opens and Akura comes back in with a red haired arrancar behind him. Akura bows in front of the throne and looks up, "My lords, this is the arrancar that requested the audience." He turns around and walks out of the room as Aizen sits back down on his throne. "So why is it that you wanted to speak with me my dear?" Aizen says as he looks down at her with a sly smile.

She looks down nervously before looking back at Aizen. "I know I'm not one of the arrancar's of Las Noches but I would like to join their ranks, sir," she say's with nervousness in her voice.

Kaname steps forwarded, "What makes you think you deserve to join the ranks of the numeros or fraccion. It doesn't even seem you have the power to stand up to one of the younger numeros."

The arrancar leaning up against the wall steps out of the shadows and looks directly at Kaname, "That's enough Kaname. You might be a director general but that doesn't mean you can be so rude to a guest." As he fully steps out of the shadows his raven black hair follows, held up only by the ribbon like remains of his mask on his forehead.

He steps out from behind Kaname and looks down at the red haired arrancar and his eyes widen. As he looks down at her he asks "What is you name?"

She looks at him with out any sense of recognition and says "My name is Kallen, sir. Kallen Galion."

The arrancar smiles at her and then looks at Aizen "I say we let her join us. I can sense she has potential and power deep with in her. I can train her to access and use it. Let her join and I'll keep a personnel eye on her."

Kaname and Gin look at each other and then at Aizen.

Aizen thinks about it for a moment and then looks down at Kallen. "Very well. You may join us here in Las Noches. You will be under the command of the Akuma Espada." He nods at the arrancar standing next to him.

Vincent jumps down and turns to Kallen. "I am Akuma Espada, Vincent Valentine. You will report directly to me unless told other wise by Lord Aizen. Is that understood?" Kallen looks at him for a second and nods.

Vincent smiles at her and then looks up at Aizen, "Now that this little problem has been resolved we'll leave you in peace Lord Aizen. Send for me if you need anything." Vincent bows and tells Kallen to do the same. As they turn around to walk out of the throne room Aizen tells Vincent to wait a minute.

The door's close behind Kallen as she walks out of the throne room. "Yes Lord Aizen, what is it?"

Aizen waves Kaname and Gin off and then stands up. "When you saw Kallen walk in, I noticed your eyes widened a bit, and then you offered to train and keep an eye on her with out me asking or ordering you to. All the years I've known you, you've never done something like that. Its not like you. Are you hiding something from me Vincent." Aizen looks down at Vincent with a serious look.

Vincent looks back at him and says "I saved her life the day I died, Lord Aizen. I also protected her for a year before I became a hollow. I didn't want to say anything in front of the director generals."

Aizen smiles and looks back down at Vincent, "Interesting. So I take it you are going to continue what you started back in the world of the living?"

Vincent looks up at Aizen and nods. "Yes, at least that's what I plan on doing, there's no guarantee of it though around here. When she came in though, it looked like she didn't even recognize me, but I promised my self when I saw her at my funeral all those years ago that I would never let anything happen to her. If that's all Lord Aizen, I'm going to turn in. Send for me if you need me again. Good night sir."

Kallen stands up from her chair as the doors to the throne room open up and Vincent walks through them.

"What did Lord Aizen want, Lord Vincent?"

Vincent hesitates for a second "… He wanted to know how I intended to train you."

She looks at him with curiosity in her eyes. "Well...do i get to know? He smiles and chuckles as he walks past her. "Come with me." After a few minutes Vincent looks back at her, "Can you remember how you died Kallen?"

She looks at him a little surprised by his questions but answers none the less. "If I remember correctly I died in 1670 England." She reaches into her robes and pulls out a diamond necklace with ruby and sapphire gems inlaid in the chain. "I was murdered while I was protecting this."

Vincent looks startled before he reclaims his composure. "Why didn't you let them take it. Why protect it."

She smiles down at the necklace. "I protected it with my life from the time I got it when I was ten years old. My parents never believed it was true but when I found it on my night stand there was a note with it. It said "Stay safe. Always protecting you," but that's all I remember. I do know that it came from the man who protected me a year before I got it."

Vincent looks back at her. "And why didn't your parents believe that it came from him?"

Kallen looks up and laughs with a sad look on her face. "Because he died saving me."

Vincent stops and turns around. "And you don't remember his name or what he looks like?"

She shake her head. "The only time I actually saw his face he was broken and covered in blood so I never got a clear look at his face. The only thing I remember is that he died when he saved me. He stood between me and the men who took me from my mother and didn't move until they left. But once they were done with him and left he looked back at me with a smile on his face and asked me if i was hurt before he fell down and never got back up."

Vincent looks up at the ceiling and whispers to himself. "Oh ya. I forgot about that."

Kallen looks away from the necklace and at Vincent. "Did you say something Lord Vincent?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "No, just remembering something from my past. So when did you become an arrancar?"

She leans her head back and remains silent for a minute. "It was about fifty years ago. I had just become a Vasto Lorde when I was attacked by an older and more powerful Vasto Lorde. I tried running away but I couldn't lose him. He caught up to me and cracked my mask. It blurred my vision and hurt more than anything I had ever endured, so I ripped my entire mask off. When it came off, my body transformed into a human form and when I looked down, there was a sword at my hip. When I looked at the other Vasto Lorde he was terrified. When I concentrated on our spiritual powers I realized that mine had grown twice as large as his. He was frozen by the weight of my spiritual pressure so as he looked up at me I drew my sword and took his head off."

Vincent looks at her with wide eyes. "That's surprisingly cold blooded for a new born arrancar. What's even more surprising though, is the fact that you became an arrancar the same day you became a Vasto Lorde. It took me over a hundred years to become an arrancar after I became a Vasto Lorde. Come on, it's getting late. We need to be getting to the sleeping quarters. It's going to take a day or two to make one up for you. For the time being you can stay in mine. Being an Espada I have an extra room in my quarters"

Kallen looks at Vincent with a raised eyebrow. "And why do Espada have extra rooms?"

He laughs and smile's back at her. "The extra rooms are for a partner, or partners, that the Espada choose. Me personally, I've been saving my extra room for a female arrancar that is strong enough to clash blades with me and push back my zanpakuto."

She looks at him and blushes. "And why is that. Why not a beautiful looking arrancar, sir?"

Vincent starts laughing loudly. "Because when I fight, I pour my spiritual power into my zanpukto. So if a female arrancar can push back my zanpakuto, they have strength that comes reasonably close to mine. Ah, we're here." They stop in front of a solid wall. Vincent releases a small amount of his spiritual pressure and an out line of a door appears and opens up to a massive living quarters. Vincent walks in while Kallen stands at the door with her mouth hanging open. Vincent turns around and laughs. "Ya, I know. When Aizen first showed me my quarters I almost passed out. He even laughed at me. One of the rare times I've ever seen him laugh.

He walks back to her and grabs her hand and walks her to the side room.

She stares in amazement at the extra room. She's sees ancient Japanese rug's on the walls with patters of nature on them. What really catches her attention is the large crimson veiled four poster bed. As she approaches it, the veil pulls back at the presence of her spiritual pressure. She sits down on the side and is surprised at how soft it is.

Vincent smiles at how surprised she looks."Here go, make your self at home Kallen. I have to check on the other fraccion under my command. I'll be back in a few minutes. OK." Kallen nods and Vincent walks out of the room. After Vincent leaves, three beautiful female arrancar's appear behind Kallen. "So, your the new arrancar that caught the attention of Lord Vincent? How could he even look at such a weak and pitiful insect like you? I can't see how you could be a Vasto Lorde and still be so weak." The leader of the three arrancar's raises her hand and points it at Kallen. A red orb appears and begins to grow. "Let's see what you look like after being hit by a cero at point blank range." The other two begin charging ceros' as well. "Say good by insect."

A blade appears in front of the lead arrancar's throat while the other two fall to their knees with bloody slashes on their backs. "If you release that cero, by the time I'm done with you there'll be so many pieces of you, even Zalapero Granz won't be able to put you back together." She lowers her arm and begins to shake. "Now leave remember that Kallen Galion is under my personal protection and anyone who even thinks of threatening her will have to deal with me."

The three female arrancar's disappear leaving him and Kallen alone. Vincent sheathes his sword and looks at Kallen. "Are you all right. They didn't harm you did they."

Kallen shakers her head, still looking scared. "Who were those three?"

Vincent walks back out to the living area as he says, "Those three that you just met are triplet arrancar's that have been fighting amongst themselves, and others, trying to get my attention. But its really quite pathetic if you ask me. None of them can even stand up to my blade and they no it. So when a new female arrancar joins our forces and is put under my command, they try to scare them away." He walks over to a cumbered and pulls out a cup and fills it up with tea. "You want any?" Kallen shakes her head and Vincent walks a chair. "You can sit down if you want."

He takes a sip of tea while she sits down. "So who is Zalapero Granz?"

Vincent looks up from his tea with a grim face. "He's one of the most twisted yet brilliant arrancar's here, he's Espada 8."

Kallen looks at Vincent with a worried look on her face. "Why is he twisted?"

Vincent takes another sip of tea before answering. "He's twisted because of the hollow experiments that he does in his lab. I guess you could say he's Las Noches' head of research and development. He experiments on his fraccion, arrancar's that are under his personal command." He sees Kallen's face grow more worried. "Don't worry, he wont get close enough to even lay a hand on you." He gets up and walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "I promise. You should probably get some sleep. I'm going to start training you tomorrow. Good night." He walks out of the room to his bed chamber.

As he's hanging his zanpaku-to above his bed Kallen walks in. "Why are you so nice to me and protecting me?"

He looks back at her with a smile. "Because… You remind me of someone I knew a very long time ago. Good night Kallen."

Kallen nods her head. "Good night Vin… I mean, Lord Vincent." She turns around and heads into the other room and closes the door.

After the doors close a single tear runs down his cheek. "I can't believe she doesn't remember me at all. I guess it has been over 450 years since she saw my face. I've just got to do what I can to protect her." He lays down and falls into a restless sleep.

Kallen steps away from the door with a surprised look on her face. "What did he mean by that?Did I know him before now." She walks to her bed chambers and shuts the door. After the door closes an arrancar slips out of the shadows and heads for the hall.

"Hm, that was a bit of interesting information. Lord Grimjow might be able to use this to his advantage." The arrancar sneaks out the door and disappears.

* * *

**This is my first Fan Fiction, so if any one has any suggestions, I would love to here them.**


	3. Let The Training Begin

**Note from the Author**

This story is an alternate time line of the anime show BLEACH and is an idea created by the author and is not part of the show or Manga BLEACH. Some names in this story you may recognize if you have seen the shows or have read the Manga's "BLEACH" and Code Geass or played the game Final Fantasy 12: Dirge of Cerberus and credit for those names are give to the creators of BLEACH, Code Geass and Final Fantasy 12: Dirge of Cerberus . All other name are ideas of the author and credit for those name stays with him. Thank You.

* * *

Vincent wake's up early the next morning and begins to prepare a training room for his and Kallen's training session. He finishes early and head's back to his quarter's and begins brewing tea before Kallen wakes up.

An hour after Vincent's return, Kallen finally awakes. "Where am I?" She looks around the room and her memories of the night before return to her. "Oh ya. I'm in Las Noches and in Lord...Vincent...quarter's." She looks down to see that she is wearing nothing but her undergarments. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**."

Vincent comes running in to her room. "Kallen is something wrong?" He look's in and sees her looking down. He follows her eyes and see's what shes wearing (or isn't wearing) and blushes.

Kallen sees Vincent and notices how he's blushing. "**AHHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!**" She throws a pillow at him, forcing him out of the room. A few minutes later Kallen comes walking out with a huge blush on her face.

I'm sorry for walking in on you Kallen, it's just that when i heard you scream, I worried you were in trouble." He gets up and walks over to her while scratching the back of his head.

She looks at him while still blushing. "I know you were just worrying about me. Thanks. I'm sorry for over reacting"

"Don't worry about it Kallen." He turns around and walks back to the tea pot. He looks back at her and smiles, "I do have to say though Kallen, you looked beautiful."

Kallens entire face runs through 12 different shades of red as she sits down at a table. Vincent's walks over with a cup of tea and sets it down in front of Kallen. "Thank you."

Vincent smiles down at her before sitting down with his own cup of tea. "So, how did you sleep last night?" Kallen looks up at Vincent with her face still bright red, " Really well. I haven't slept that well since...well, i can't remember when. How about you?"

"Better than usual, actually. I haven't slept that well sense I first got the bed."

Kallens blush deepens as she looks at Vincent. "Have you...well..ever "_been_" with anyone since you became anrrancar?"

This time, it's Vincent's turn to to blush. "Well, the thing is..."

"Oh." Kallen says gloomily as she lowers her head.

"Wait, wait, wait. It's nothing like that," he says while waving his hands in front of him.

Kallen looks up with what looks like hope in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Vincent sighs, "Like I told you yesterday, when I fight, I pour my spiritual power into my zapakuto. What I look for in someone is whether or not they can stand up to my power, cause if they can stand up to my zanpakuto with me pouring my spiritual power into it, then they can survive around me when I'm in my resurreccion form and i won't half to always worry about them around the other arrancars since all but the other Espada die from just being near me. That's why I'm the only, technically, single arrancar.

Kallen looks at him as her face heats back up. "So that's what you meant yesterday."

"Exactly. Now finish your tea and get ready to train. I need to go do something real quick. I'll be back in a few minutes. and remember, don't drop you guard.

* * *

He arrives at the training area and sets up a protective spiritual barrier and targets. After making sure everything was set up right, he heads back up the stairs to get Kallen when he is confronted by Espada #6, Grimjow Jagerjaqu. "So what are you setting all this up for Vincent." Vincent looks at Grimjow with disgust. "None of your business Grimjow. Now MOVE!" He pushes past Grimjow and heads up the stairs.

He gets back to his quarters and sees that Kallen had gone back to her room. He opens up the door to Kallens room and finds a sword at his throat. "Whoa. whoa. Hold on there. It's me, Vincent. I was coming in to get you so we could train remember."

Kallen sheathes her sword and steps back. "Sorry Vin… I mean Lord Vincent. I thought you were one of your other fraccion. I've been hearing them walk by saying the same things that those three were saying last night."

Vincent putts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about them. Once you've finished training, none of those idiots will be able to stand up to you. Now lets go, you've got a lot of training to do." They walk out together and head down to the training room where Vincent teaches Kallen to reach into her spiritual power and release her hidden potential and how to truly fight with her zanpakuto.

After several grueling hours of training Vincent sheathes his zanpaku-to. "That's enough Kallen. Lets take a break for a little while. I can tell your getting tired."

Kallen sheathes her sword and walks over to Vincent. "Thank you for everything your doing for me Lord Vincent."

Vincent smiles at her. "Don't worry about it. And you don't need to call me "Lord" Vincent all the time. When we're training or by are selves, just call me Vincent.

OK." Kallen smiles brightly up at him. "Ya, I can do that."

"Getting soft are we Vincent? I've never known you to give exceptions to any of the fraccion. Let alone newbies." Grimjow appears behind Vincent with his zanpaku-to drawn.

Vincent smiles and tenses. "And your getting slow Grimjow." Vincent moves behind Grimjow with blinding speed and points his zanpaku-to at Grimjows back.

"Let's settle this Vincent. I'm tired of being below you. I'm supposed to be the king." Grimjow turns towered Vincent just as fast as Vincent had moved behind him. Vincent defends himself with is zanpakuto and stops Grimjow dead in his tracks.

"I've told you Grimjow, you will never defeat me. You may be strong but, your not strong enough!" Vincent attacks Grimjow so fast that Kallen is unable to keep up with their movements.

"Well, if I can't beat you, then maybe I can hurt you through _**HER**_!" Grimjow turns his attack towered Kallen. Kallen takes a step back and closes her eyes waiting for Grimjows zanpakuto to pierce her.

After a few seconds she looks up and sees Vincent standing in front of her with Grimjows zanpaku-to coming through his back. Vincent looks back at her and smiles. "Are you alright Kallen."

She nods her head. "But why Vincent. Why save me?"

He smiles again, but this time with blood dripping from his chin. "Because, when I died and saw you at my funeral and I made a promise to myself that I would always protect you from danger." He turns back to grimjow with killing intent in his eyes. "And I'm making sure that I keep that promise."

Grimjow starts laughing. "Your pathetic Vincent. Throwing your life away for a weakling like her. **_PATHETIC!_**" Grimjow twists his zanpakuto. More blood drips down Vincents chin. "I always thought you were stronger than this."

Vincent starts laughing.

"What are laughing at Vincent, your about to die."

Vincent smile's as the blood continues to drip off of chin. "I guess it's time I show you why I'm the Akuma Espada." He pulls Grimjows zapakuto out of his chest and lifts his own. "Corrupt," Vincents spiritual energy begins to swirl around him tuning midnoght blue with a black edge. "_**CHAOS!**_" His zapakuto explodes around him into a black sphere. Both Grimjow and Kallen take several steps back as black wings protrude from the sphere. The sphere begins to take form of a demon like creature.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but i thought it would bee a good place to end. I'll try to get the next chapter up with in the next few days. Please read and review.


	4. Rage of the Devil

Note from the Author

This story is an alternate time line of the anime show BLEACH and is an idea created by the author and is not part of the show or Manga BLEACH. Some names in this story you may recognize if you have seen the show's or have read the Manga's "BLEACH" and Code Geass or played the game Final Fantasy 12: Dirge of Cerberus and credit for those names are give to the creators of BLEACH, Code Geass and Final Fantasy 12: Dirge of Cerberus . All other name are ideas of the author and credit for those name stays with him. Thank You.

* * *

Vincent smile's as the blood continues to drip off of chin. "I guess it's time I show you why I'm the Akuma Espada." He pulls Grimjows zapakuto out of his chest and lifts his own. "Corrupt," Vincents spiritual energy begins to swirl around him tuning midnight blue with a black edge. "_**CHAOS!**_" His zapakuto explodes around him into a black sphere. Both Grimjow and Kallen take several steps back as black wings protrude from the sphere. The sphere begins to take form of a demon like creature.

His hair is more rough and ridged than before, with two locks curving up like horns. His left arm covered in a metal gauntlet. The other, a skeleton like arm covered in black cloth. His mask diverging into a second piece under his left eye and reconnecting above his ear. His eyes,blood red with silted pupils focused on Grimjow. His spiritual pressure over whelming to Kallen and keeping her from breathing.

Kallen move back a foot. You'll be underneath the spiritual barrier, that way you won't be affected by my spiritual pressure.

Kallen nods her head slowly. "O...OK Vincent." She crawls backward and begins to breath normally again.

Vincent turns back to Grimjow and raises his spiritual pressure even more. "Listen and listen well Grimjow. If anyone ever goes after Kallen, **THEY** **WILL PAY FOR IT**!"

Vincent disappears faster then Grimjow can follow. He reappears behind Grimjow with his gauntlet hand raised by his head.

"What did you…" Five large cashes open up on Grimjows side and spill fourth a fountain of blood. Grimjow falls to his knees and coughs up even more blood. "How… How can you move that fast? I'm supposed to be the fastest." Grimjow falls to the ground and passes out. "I told you Grimjow, you will never be able to beat me. I am the strongest of all the Espada. That's why I am the Akuma Espada." Vincent stretches out his righthand and in a flash of light his zanpakuto is resting in his hand.

He sheathes his zanpaku-to and walks over to Kallen who is still gawking. "Are you alright Kallen. You look a little pale." She nods but doesn't say any thing. He helps her up and over to the stairs. "Here, sit down and take a breather…" Before he can finish the Director Generals, Kaneme Tosen and Gin Ichimaru, appear behind him. Kanemebegrabs his zanpakuto . "What happened here Vincent. Explain yourself."

Vincent turns towered Kaname and puts his hand on his Zanpakuto. "Grimjow appeared while I was training Kallen and attacked me. When he couldn't beat me, he turned his sights on Kallen and tried to attack her. I protected her and then released my zanpakuto and took him down. End of story. Any questions?" He smiles at the Director Generals and then turns back towered Kallen.

Kaneme draws his zanpakuto and points it at Vincent's back. "That doesn't excuse what you have done Vincent. You have killed one of your fellow Espada…"

"Who said I was dead!" GrimJow lifts his torso and looks at Vincent and the Director Generals with disgust on his face.

Vincent starts laughing. "I knew you weren't dead Grimjow, your too thick headed to die like that." He stops laughing and walks out from under the spiritual barrier and releases his spiritual pressure. Kaneme, Gin, and Grimjow freeze and then turn towered Vincent, who now has a murderous look in his eyes. "I can forgive Grimjow for what he's done, because it's in his nature, but you Kaname. If you try to assert authority over me again, I don't care what Aizen does or says, I'll tare you apart. You and Gin are not above me. You may be the Director General's but I am Aizen's right hand man. We have known each other long before he was ever captain, long before you ever met him. You two and I share responsibilities, but you two are not to try and reprimand me, ever again. **YOU GOT THAT KANAME**!"

Gin moves in between Vincent and Kaname before the two can even move a finger. " That's enough you two." He turns towered Vincent. "We hear you Vincent, and I'll try to keep Kaname aware of that fact. We'll be on our way then, and we'll take Grimjow with us. Good day Vincent." Gin and Kaname disappear with Grimjow.

Vincent returns his spiritual pressure to normal and turns back to Kallen. "I think that's enough training for today. We'll start again tomorrow." He extends his hand to her. "Come on, lets go." Kallen grabs his hand and he helps her up the stairs. They head back to Vincent's living quarters where Vincent opens the door and turns to her. "I should probably report to Lord Aizen on what happened with Grimjow. I'll be back shortly. Just stay in side and keep the door closed. OK." he turns and starts walking towered the throne room. He looks back at Kallen. "Oh ya. I want you to practice your control over your spiritual energy and pressure." He turns back around and continues on his way.

Kallen stands at attention and nods. "Yes sir." As he rounds the corner she heads inside and closes the door. "What was Vincent talking about back there."

**(_Flashback)_**

_"Well, if I can't beat you, then maybe I can hurt you through **HER**!" Grimjow turns his attack towered Kallen. Kallen takes a step back and closes her eyes waiting for Grimjows zanpakuto to pierce her._

_After a few seconds she looks up and sees Vincent standing in front of her with Grimjows zanpaku-to coming through his back. Vincent looks back at her and smiles. "Are you alright Kallen."_

_She nods her head. "But why Vincent. Why save me?"_

_He smiles again, but this time with blood dripping from his chin. "Because, when I died and saw you at my funeral, I made a promise to myself that I would always protect you from danger." He turns back to grimjow with killing intent in his eyes. "And I'm making sure that I keep that promise."_

**(End Flashback)**

"When he saw me at his funeral. I wonder what he means?"

She sits down in the middle of the room and focuses on her spiritual energy and her control overit. After a few minutes she remembers portions of when she was alive. She thinks back on when she was nine and the funeral she went to. It was a closed casket funeral but she can't help but feel like she knew the person in the casket. She then remembers the night she got her diamond necklace and the note that was with it. _Stay safe Kallen. Always protecting you, Vincent Valentine_ He eyes pop open when she recalls the day she was taken from her mother, and the man she saw protecting her. When she remembers his face, all she can see is Vincent's. "Oh my god. Vincent was the same man that saved me that day and he was the one who left me that necklace." Tears start running down her cheeks.

"Oh, look at the little cry baby. Maybe we should put her out of her misery? What do you say sister's?" The three arrancar sisters appear behind Kallen with their zanpakutos in hand. Kallen looks at them as they walk towered her when she feels something in her snap. As she stands up her spiritual pressure explodes. She draws her zanpaku-to and looks at the sisters terrified faces with murder in her eyes.

"This is the second time today my life has been threatened and I'm not going to take any of this crap any more, especially by three weakling imbeciles like _**YOU**_!" The heat in the room begins to rise as Kallen walks towered the arrancar sisters. Flames begin to erupt from her zanpakuto as the rooms temperature continues to rise. As she gets closer to the arrancar sisters, her zanpakuto explodes into a ball of fire.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent stops in front of the throne room door's and knocks.

"Come in."

Vincent opens the door and walks through to find Aizen sitting on his throne. Vincent walks to the middle of the room and is then surrounded by other arrancar's with their zanpaku-to's pointed at him. "I've heard of what you've done Vincent. And I'm most disappointed in you."

Vincent looks at the arrancar's and then back at Aizen. "I only did what I had to do to protect her. I admit, I might have gone a little overboard with releasing my zanpakuto. But Grimjow had no right to attack her." Vincent disappears and reappears in front of Aizen's throne as all of the arrancar's collapse onto the floor. "And you went a little overboard with the fraccion. I didn't kill him, so we don't have to find a replacement. So what's the problem?"

Aizen looks down at him with a sly smirk. "That's the exact problem. You didn't kill him. He was weak and you didn't finish him."

Vincent looks up at Aizen with surprise and a disgust. "I knew you were sick, but that's just twisted. If you went by that idea, every arrancar here should be killed, there isn't an arrancar here who is…" At that moment, Vincent feels a quick pulse of Kallen's spiritual pressure. "…stronger than me. Now if this is all, I'll be in my living quarters. Good night, sir." He turns around and disappears out the door.

He reappears at his door and opens it with his spiritual pressure and runs inside. He sees the burnt bodies of the arrancar sisters on the floor. He looks up and sees Kallen reverting to her normal form. When the transformation is finished her zanpauto is lying on the flood while she falls to her knees next to it. Vincent runs over to her and kneels down beside her. "What the hell happened in here? Are you alright?"

Tears begin to flood Kallen's face. They were going to attack me after you left. When they started to approach me, something snapped and the next thing I knew I'm standing over their burning bodies in some...weird form. She begins to fully cry now and grabs Vincent's clothes and leans into his chest. He wraps and arms around her and lets her cry.

After a while Kallen falls asleep and Vincent takes her into her room and puts her underneath the covers. He closes the door to her room and then calls Aizen and several fraccion. Aizen arrives first and sees the burnt remains of the arrancar sister's.

"Could you not control yourself again Vincent?" Vincent walks up beside Aizen and places his hand on Aizen's shoulder.

"It wasn't me Aizen. They were already here when when I got back. No, it was Kallen who did this." Aizen looks at Vincent with surprise.

"Your sure Kallen did this? These three were some of the most powerful fraccion under your command." Vincent nods. "Yes, I'm sure. When I walked in, Kallen was reverting back to her normal form after she had released her zanpauto." Aizen looks at Vincent with a peek of interest in his eye's.

"Really, she released her zanpauto, this early. Interesting. None of the other arrancar's here in Los Noches were able release their zanpakuto until they had complete control of their power. And from what I had picked up when we first met her, she didn't have much control over her power. Very interesting. Make sure you teach her how to control that power of hers. Oh and make sure this…" He points at the charred remains. "gets cleaned up." Aizen then disappears out the door.

Several minutes later the fraccion appear in front of Vincent and kneel down. You called for us, Lord Vincent? They all speak at once and then look up at Vincent.

"Yes, I did. I need you three to clean up this mess and dispose of the bodies." Vincent turns and heads for the door to Kallen's room. "Oh, and can you hurry." He opens the door and walks in. He closes the door as the three fraccion begin the to clean up. Vincent walks over to Kallen's bed and sits down next to her and begins to fall asleep. Before he falls does, he looks over at Kallen and brushes a lock of hair out of her face. "At least you can protect yourself now. But…I'll…always…be…there…for you…Kallen." He falls asleep for the rest of the night

The next morning Vincent awakes to find Kallen closer to him than he remembered and her hand rapped tightly around his. He looks up at her and sees that she is still asleep, but with a smile on her face. He smiles down at her before leaning back and falling asleep again. Later that morning Vincent is awakened by a sense of foreboding and Kallen's absence. He get up and heads into the main living area but still cannot find Kallen. He searches for Kallen's spiritual pressure. He finds it, but it's very weak. He also senses remnants of Kaname's and Grimjow's spiritual pressure. He slams the door open and rushes down the hall. When he gets to the throne room door's he blows them of their hinges and flies into the room with his spiritual pressure pouring out and flattening all fraccion against the ground.

"_**AIZEN! WHERE IS SHE**_!" Aizen looks at Vincent with a serious look on his face.

"What are you taking about Vincent?" Vincent's Spiritual pressure explodes with his rage as Aizen looks down at him.

"**CORRUPT, CHAOS**!" Vincent's zanpaku-to explodes into a black sphere. Vincent soars out of the sphere in his resurreccion form and soars through the fraccion, tearing them appart. He soars up to Aizen with murder in his eyes. "Where is she Aizen? Kallen is gone and i can still feel Kaname and Grimjows spiritual pressure still in my quarters. So where is she?"

Aizen looks at him sternly. "I have notheing to do with this Vincent, you should know that. Grimjow and Kaname are doing this of their own accord. Now, if you please, will you calm down while in my thrown room?"

Vincent's rage continues to rise. "If i find out your apart of this Aizen, I'll destroy you and all of Las Noches." Vincent leaves the throne room and soars through the hallways of Las Noche's Following Kallens diminishing spiritual pressure.

After an hour of following Kallens spiritual pressure, he finds her unconscious body in the sands of Las Noches. He flies up and lands beside her. "Kallen...Kallen...wake up Kallen." He starts shaking her with his clothed arm, but she doesn't respond. "Come on, i know your still alive kallen, so...wake up." He stairs at her with tears in his eyes. "Damn it Kallen...**WAKE UP**!"

Behind him Grimjow and Kaname appeare and walk up behind him. "well well well, Vincent. I wouldn't had pegged your for the emotional type." Grimjow begins laughing.

Kaname stays quiet as he draws his zanpakuto and dawns his hollow mask. "Get up Vincent. Stand ad fight, or die where you kneel."

Vincent stands up and faces Kaname and Grimjow. Why? Why would you drag her into this?

Grimjow steps fowared and draws his zanpakuto. "Because, we needed to get you by your self so we could end you with out being interupted by any one else. And after how you treated her, we thought that she would make the perfect bait. Besides, i wanted to see the look on your face when you saw her on the brink. ah, priceless. Now, time to get to business. He places his han on blade of his zanpakutoand grinds his finger nails down it. **_GRIND, PANTERA!_**" (Not going to describe Resurreccion form. Watch anime or read mana)

Vincent doesn't even flich at the power Grimjow releases. As Gromjow and Kaname walk towered him, Vincents spiritual pressure risses beondanything they have ever felt and he begins to shake. Remember this you two. What you feal now is only a quarter of my power and I can still crush you both He raises his head to look at them with murderous intent pouring out of his eyes.

Kaname steps fowered and raises his zanpakuto "You cant crush us if you can't find us. Bankai, Enma Koorogi Suzumushi.

A black dome covers Vincent, and takes away all of his senses. As Kaname and Grimjow come closer to the dome, they feel Vincents spiritual pressure rise. As they stair in horror, the black dome crack and then shatters. Vincent walks towered Kaname and Grimjow while his gauntlet starts to emanate pitch black sprit energy.

"Shadousurasshu" In an instant Vincent appears behind Grimjow and Kaname as five black gashes appear on them. As they turn towered Vincent the gashes begin to spread.

"What...what did you do to us." Grimjow resurreccion and Kanames mask begin to disappear.

Vincent walks over to Kallen and picks her up bridal style and turns to Grimjow and Kaname. "Shadousurasshu, slash my enemy with condensed spirit energy and as soon as it touches their body, the energy begins to devour the spiritual energy and reishi untill there is nothing left. You should count your selves lucky, i could have just torn you apart and let you bleed to death. once i leave, Shadousurasshu will dissipate, but not with out causing substantial damage and causing excruciatingpain. If you come any where near Kallen again, i won't hold back next time."

With that Vincent soars into the air and back to his living quarters after a little while, he arrives and heads straight to Kallen's room. He places here on the bed and covers her up. He heads back out and creates a barrierand then heads back to Kallens room. Before getting to close and seals his resurreccion back into his zanpakuto and sits down next to Kallen. "Please be all right Kallen." As the Hours go by Vincent eventual falls asleep.


End file.
